


Lost in the Footnotes

by jjprobert



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjprobert/pseuds/jjprobert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt: Erik-lost in the footnotes</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lost in the Footnotes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: Erik-lost in the footnotes

Erik picked up the paper at 14.00, or thereabouts.

It was a solid paper, well-written, well-referenced, drawing on a wide range of sources. Of course, this inevitably led to footnotes. Generally, they're not a good idea in a scientific publication, but these guys had managed to do it with aplomb.

Their footnotes were well written, informative, and well targeted. They didn't feel like digressions. Particularly not the _irrelevant_ digressions that most people realised they were going off on and shoved into the footnotes to hide because they needed the word count (or thought they did).

It wasn't until he noticed it was getting dark outside, that he realised he had gotten lost in the footnotes all afternoon.


End file.
